Liquid crystal displays (LCD) have advantages such as small size, low power consumption and no radiation, and play a leading role in the display market nowadays.
Specifically, a liquid crystal display comprises a display panel and a backlight; and a display panel comprises an array substrate, an opposite substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate.
However, in processes of manufacturing an array substrate, the influences of process parameters, materials, impurity ions and the like can result in problems such as flicker, residual image and the like, and thus the product yield is affected.